


(Not) Adele Eats A Burger

by MagicHistorian



Series: Random Crackfics My Friends Wrote [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adele - Freeform, Crack, Hamburgers, Mobs, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicHistorian/pseuds/MagicHistorian
Summary: I don't even know





	

Zoie was starving. She hadn't eaten anything all day. Breakfast had been taken away from her, because that morning a mob of people had surrounded her house demanding that Adele come out. After she sang a half-assed version of Hello, the crowd seemed satisfied and left. Zoie hadn't eaton lunch, either, because she had to go in for testing after doctors theorized she was half giraffe due to her excessive tallness. This shouldn't have taken long, but when she got there, there was a very long line of tall Adele-resembling girls waiting for their turn to be tested. In short, Zoie got home very tired, and VERY hungry. "What's for dinner?" She she called from her room, trying her best to sound nonchalant. "You're on your own for dinner!" A voice called back. "I'm too tired to make you food tonight. These stupid mobs of fans are so hard to get rid of!" Zoie walked to the kitchen and opened her refrigerator door. She looked around. The only thing that looked worth eating was an old hamburger patty. Luckily, after a bit of searching, she found buns. She stuck the patty in between the buns and opened her mouth to take a bite, her mouth watering. Right before she took a large bite, she heard a voice. "Hey! Hey miss!" Zoie closed her mouth. And looked around. "Hello? Who's there?" She could have sworn that everyone had gone to bed. She heard the voice again. "Excuse me? Lady?" Zoie's eyes centered on the source of the noise. It was coming from her hamburger. She must be very tired if her burger was talking. It spoke once more. "Salutations. Glad I could get your attention. Burgers like us don't usually talk. It's against our code of conduct. But you see I'm a huge fan of your music, and I want to brag that I talked to Adele." Zoie was taken aback. She had had some weird people try to get her autograph, but a burger? This was new. "Sorry." Zoie said slowly. "I'm not Adele." She paused, and realized that she should be amazed. She said quickly "Burgers can talk?" "Not all of us." Said the burger. "Only the ones who have killed a human. For example, I used to be a bull named Felife. I was the strongest bull in the country, and was very sought after. One day, I was running around the field chasing a horsefly, and didn't look where I was going. I hit a newly made brick wall, and crushed the man building it, poor thing. Anyway, I sustained enough injuries that I had to be put to sleep. Now I'm a burger here. Please eat me." So she did. The end.


End file.
